noradsantafandomcom-20200216-history
NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Welcome to the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki Welcome to the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki We are a community of volunteer internet-based journalists, historians, and archivists dedicated to gathering, archiving and disseminating information about Santa Tracking in general, the works of the NORAD Tracks Santa Program, and other Santa Tracking and Winter Holiday Wizard tracking websites and activities. This site and wiki is NOT affiliated with NORAD, nor affiliated with the www.noradsanta.org website, nor affiliated with any of the NORAD Tracks Santa Program partners and corporate sponsors, nor affilated with any other Winter Holiday Wizard tracking websites, activities, partners and corporate sponsors. This site uses publicly available information gathered by volunteer internet-based journalists, historians, and archivists of the NORAD Tracks Santa Program and other Santa Tracking and Winter Holiday Wizard tracking websites and activities. A community of those who believe in the spirit of the Holiday Season and that this spirit is alive and well in one's heart !! The NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki Community is Seeking ■ First-hand reminiscences and memoirs of NORAD Tracks Santa (NTS) Operations Center volunteers from 1955 to the present. ■ First-hand reminiscences and memoirs of those who organized the NORAD Tracks Santa program from 1955 to the present. ■ First-hand reminiscences from anyone with a first-hand perspective as a partner member or sponsor member of the NORAD Tracks Santa program from 1955 to the present. ■ First-hand reminiscences of those who tracked Santa on-line using the NORAD Tracks Santa website from 1997 to the present. ■ Anyone with CD-ROM's with .mpeg, .mov, .ram., flv, and/or .avi files of Santa's journey as tracked by the NORAD Tracks Santa program for the 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, and 2001 tracking seasons (All Languages !!). ■ Anyone with videotapes (any format) of Santa's journey as tracked by the NORAD Tracks Santa program for the 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, and 2001 tracking seasons (All Languages !!). Thanks in advance from the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki Community !! NORAD Santa Wiki 00:30, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Comment from Lt.Col.(Rtd) Jamie Robertson - 28 Jan 2011 It's great to see the continued growth of such a cherished tradition. I had the pleasure of serving at NORAD from 1997 - 2001 and was amongst other things, the Chief Santa Tracker. When I introduced the NORAD Tracks Santa to the internet in 1997, the web traffic quickly told us that the children (and parents) of the World had a huge desire for realtime info on Santa's Christmas Eve activities. During my tenure, the huge amount of effort which went into all aspects of the Santa tracking program was only possible because of volunteers and generous support from organizations like Analytical Graphics, IBM, AOL and Globelink Translation, as well as local Colorado Springs radio stations. By 1998 the website was expanded to include complete coverage in six languages. The web traffic grew from a minimum of one million hits in 1997 to 239 million in 2000. Media coverage was global and all the big networks played their role in bringing that little piece of magic to homes throughout many parts of the World. Of all the many thousands of emails and calls we received over my time at NORAD, the one which sticks out most is this: "Dear NORAD, thank you for giving my Son another year of Christmas magic and the belief in Santa Claus." Lt-Col (Ret'd) Jamie Robertson, Canadian Forces - - - Greetings !! - On behalf of the entire NORAD Tracks Wiki Community, you Lt-Col (Ret'd) Jamie Robertson are awarded "The Order of the Superior Scribe of The NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki" in appreciation of and in recognition for your contributions of knowledge and insight to the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki Community. Your efforts will help the community in preserving and archiving the history of the NORAD Tracks Santa program, its key role in the Santa Tracking phenomena the world over, and for future generations. Awarded this 7th day of February 2011 - On behalf of the authors of the NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki Community :by NORAD Santa Wiki ( e-mail at noradsantawiki@gmail.com ) - - -